Our theory of how concepts are associated in the brain holds that 1625 preverbal experiential concepts form a network of relationships. This theory guided development of a concept associational index to 2400 paragraphs from 162 authors. Use of this index permits selection and sequencing of paragraphs across authors to develop creative insight-stimulating manuscripts. This index is also being used to refine the theory of how concepts are associated in the brain.